1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device, and in particular, to an organic light-emitting device including an electron injection layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device may include a material which self-emits light when electric voltage is applied to the material and may exhibit high brightness, excellent contrast, full-color image production, wide viewing angles, high response rates, and low driving voltages.